Fix
by SepticLovebite
Summary: Some people had drugs. Some had alcohol. Others self harm. But Daryl, he was her fix. SEQUEL TO BREAK.


Author's Notes: THANK YOU for the amazing response to Change. It's my favourite thing I've written to date and I am so chuffed with the response I had to it! It's a standalone though, for those who asked. There's nowhere I can take that piece without ruining it.

This piece is a follow up to Break. If you haven't read it, go do so first because this will suck otherwise. It's basically smut, I'd pretend I'm sorry but I'm not.

For Kaye, relentless in her pursuit of saucy fanfic.

TWDTWDTWD

There was somewhat of a peace between them now, but that didn't fix everything. The urge to cry still lingered through Carol's veins, sometimes forcing her to take deep shuddering breaths to hold back the tears, but she managed, in front of _him_ anyway. But overall, she felt just that little better. She spent a little less of her time focusing on dying and a little more each day on gathering supplies with the others, making everyone as comfortable as possible, despite their circumstances.

It wasn't like she and Daryl hashed out all their feelings after the truce at the edge of the river. In fact, they didn't talk any more than normal at all. But the silence was easy. Peaceful. As peaceful as it could get whilst on the run from everything that moved.

It was better once they managed to regroup a little. A few more clothes, more to eat. It was slow and arduous a task, but they were getting there. They slept under a roof every other night. It felt better.

They gained another car. Carol thought it might be her cue to stop riding the bike, but Daryl never said a word to her about it. Never rushed off before she had a chance to climb on. She didn't want to ride in the cars, she wanted to be near him. He was the only thing tethering her to this life. She never told him that of course, because she feared it would send him running for the hills, but maybe he knew anyway.

So when they pulled into the abandoned farmhouse, preparing to use it as a bolt hole for a couple of days whilst they stocked up, she wondered if he would sleep near her. When they set up the tents, his was usually next to hers. When they slept under a roof, up until that point, they all shared a room and he wasn't ever far away.

There was a little study on the first floor, with a small pull out couch. Once it was pulled out, there wasn't even any space to stand in the room, but that was fine by her. She helped Lori with dinner, which was consisted of handing everyone a can and a fork and she took hers to her little study, telling them she just wanted to rest.

Truthfully, she just wanted the peace and quiet. They all watched her constantly. Even Beth kept giving her little looks of concern if she didn't answer a question quick enough or became too lost in thought. Of course, they thought she was mad. Even Lori thought it.

They must have known what went on between her and Daryl. They found her crumbling in the dust that his bike kicked up that day, naked except for his shirt. She wondered what they thought. Maybe that she had tried it on with him and failed, sending him running. Maybe they even heard them have sex, they were after all just a couple of feet from the other tents.

She tried not to think about that, as she slid her boots off settled under her blanket. Far too embarassing. Her hand ran over her neck, fingers feeling for the ridges that still marked her. Two weeks it had been since that day and his teeth marks were still marring the smooth skin just under the side of her jaw, yellowing now. It felt nice to finally sleep on a mattress.

She finally cleared her mind enough to drift off to sleep and she was disorientated and groggy when the flashlight lit up the room like a bolt of lightning. Her hands went to her eyes to shield them from the glare.

"What's wrong?" She was already sitting up as she spoke, rubbing her eyes, pulling the blankets off.

"Don't. It's fine." He grunted at her and she realised who it was before her eyes even adjusted to the shadowy figure in the doorway. The light snapped off.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Midnight. Just came off watch...didn't know where you'd got to." He stepped back, ready to exit the room, now that he knew where she was.

"Wait. Where are you sleeping?" She wanted to know where he was. Where to find him if she needed him.

"In the hall."

"Stay here." The words tumbled out of her mouth before her brain had even time to conjure them. Colour rushed to her cheeks and she instantly wished she hadn't said anything at all. She lay back down, turning her back to him as if to go back to sleep to try and lessen the impact of her words. To try and pretend that the comment was so offhand, that it didn't stick in her mind. Who was she trying to kid? She wanted to bed down with this man. She hadn't been so sure when they actually were having sex, wasn't sure on either occasion, but back then her mind was so muddled, she couldn't actually focus on the act of being intimate with him.

He hesitated at the door for a moment and she was absolutely convinced that he would mutter some excuse and bolt. Why would he stay? But then she heard him sigh and the door shut abruptly with a click. She wasn't even sure he was in the room until the bed shifted with his weight as he sat on the edge. There were two soft thuds as his boots were tugged off, a softer noise as his jacket made its way to the floor.

And then his body was just inches from hers. She felt the bed jiggle about as he attempted to get comfortable and she could feel him fidget behind her, unable to get settled. His hands were behind his head, then thumping his pillow into shape, before tapping a rhythm over his stomach.

"I don't bite you know. You can stop fussing." She murmured after several moments, turning from her side to her back. But her mind took her back to that first night they became intimate in the forest. She recalled biting his lip so hard she drew blood. Her face flushed at the memory and she was grateful that the room was dark.

Daryl merely grunted at her but he ceased the drumming of his fingers. The room went quiet once again and Carol wondered if he was thinking of her biting his lip. It seemed even she, the meekest of them all, had some bite. Her hand went to her neck again, before she could stop herself, fingers running over the dents in her skin.

A thought came to her then, one she hadn't had at all since they first kissed. Why had he kissed her at all? She hadn't asked him to. She wasn't even thinking that when she was ranting at him that, night. She'd had thoughts about it, but at that moment, that very moment, all she could think about was the only person she absolutely trusted was going to abandon her. So why did he press his mouth to hers?

The thought wouldn't leave her, niggling her for what felt like hours. She wondered if Daryl had fallen asleep, although she thought not, because his breathing was not as deep as one's usually was when asleep.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" She asked the question in a whisper and she cursed inwardly, wondering where on earth this boldness had come from on this night. There was no response from him and she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. All the better really, maybe she didn't need to know the answer.

She pulled the blanket up a little, over her chest, settling back down to attempt a few hours rest.

"To shut ya up." He answered finally with a sigh. She always wondered if she would ever be able to tell if Daryl lied to her. If he had ever told her a lie since they met. He hadn't. He had never lied to her until that point because the instant the words left his lips she knew them to be untrue. Daryl Dixon could do many things, but he could not lie.

She snorted into the darkness. "Good night, Daryl." If that's how he wanted to be, that was fine with her. If he wanted to forget what they did, then she would too, because otherwise she would simply go crazy. Or more crazy than she already felt.

The room fell silent again and finally she thought she might be able to get some rest.

"I jus' wanted to." He whispered. His voice was softer than she had ever heard it. "I just...it felt...I just did, a'right?"

"Do you still want to?" She turned her head to face him, not that she could see anything. Again, she cursed her mouth for running away with her. But she wanted the answer. She wanted to, she wanted sex with this man. Maybe not the first time, but that was such a shock, it all happened to fast and he was so damn _angry_ but the second time, she had enjoyed herself. Sure, the main reason was to please him, but she had enjoyed the act too.

"It don't really matter. It can't get like that again. Messy."

She turned on her side properly at that, one elbow propping her head up. "Messy? I suppose. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing that day."

She felt him turn his head to her at her honest admission.

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. What she wanted to say, was that despite the messiness of it all, she wanted to do it again. So instead she did the only thing that felt natural right at that moment, she bent her head forward and pressed her mouth to him.

In the dark, she did not find her target immediately. Her lips landed near his jaw but she quickly worked her way upwards, seeking out his mouth and pushing her tongue against it. He was unresponsive, from the shock of it all, she thought, but she pushed herself over the bed, closing the gap between them, her upper half crushing against his chest.

He finally brought his hands to her shoulders, jerking her upwards.

"Stop." He panted out. "It's a stupid idea. Not right now."

Carol rolled back on to the bed with a sigh, embarrassed by the rejection. _Not right now_. Not a complete outright no. That was something.

"I'm sorry." She whuspered, pulling the blankets back up around her shoulders. She thought he might get up from the bed and sleep elsewhere then, but he didn't move and she tried to get back to sleep.

"Aw, fuck it." Daryl sighed out into the darkness and then the bed was shifting with his weight and he was hovering above her, hand cupping her neck as he lowered his face just an inch apart from her own, hesitating only for a split second before his lips smashed against hers.

She responded immediately, hands locking around his back, her tongue darting out to meet his. It seemed like a contest as to who could dominate the kiss the most, she lifted her head from the pillow to meet him, but he pushed her back down, straddling her hips to hold her in place.

He was pulling at her shirt, popping open her buttons without caring if they came away from the garment and when she realised that they were indeed going to go further than kissing, if she wanted to, she pushed his hands aside to pull the last of the buttons open whilst he tore his own shirt over his head.

His pelvis was pressed right against hers, he was getting hard against her and she couldn't help but lift her hips against him, he pushed himself down harder, pushing her back into the mattress. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing and massaging the flesh as his tongue continued it's assault on her mouth. Eventually, he freed her from her cotton bra, fingers brushing over her hard nipples.

She pushed her pants down, panties going with them, they only got as far as her knees before he sat up, locking her legs in their position so he could undo his own fly, kicking off his own pants and she used the brief moment of freedom to shake the last of her own clothing off.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her ear. He had lined himself up against her, he was hard against her entrance, the tip of his dick pressed against her clit. Her hands pulled at his his hair, legs squirming underneath him.

"Yes." She hissed out. "Now!"

He sunk into her quickly, thrusting immediately and she took a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion, even though she knew it was coming. His hands were under her thighs, spreading her legs for him to have even greater access and though this were just as urgently paced as the times before, it felt different. Safer, easier, better.

Carol bit her lip to stop herself crying out, hand reaching out for the back of the sofa bed, giving her something to grip onto as his thrusting pushed her towards the top of the mattress.

He was grunting and panting into her ear now, one hand coming from her thigh to grip her jaw, holding her still enough for his mouth to find hers, tongues lashing. She was sighing and squealing into his mouth and it only made him kiss her harder, whether because it pleased him or he wanted to shut her up she didn't know.

Her thighs were protesting at being split at such an angle and she thought she would have to voice her need to change position but as if he read her mind, he was pulling her upwards, up on to his lap and she took control then, slowing the pace to let them get their breaths back.

His head was buried in her neck and the sting on her skin suggested he was adding fresh marks to the old ones but she found she didn't mind. But she wanted to see his face, she wanted to know that this, that this coupling was right. Not just for her, but for both of them.

She pulled his head up by tugging on his hair, not all that gently and he growled at her in appreciation and she took the opportunity to press her lips to his once again. It was too difficult to keep her mouth locked on his for long, not whilst she was rocking her hips with such fury so she settled for clutching at his neck, resting her forehead against his.

He looked her square in the eyes and she held his gaze for a moment and she knew that he felt it too. Not messy, just right. She let herself smile a little and although he didn't return it, it seemed to embolden him. He leant forwards, forcing her back onto her back and she couldn't help but laugh as he misjudged the move and her head and shoulders overshot the edge of the bed.

He merely dragged her by the hips, pulling her back and she let out a gasp as he thrust inside her once more and she knew that the moment was coming, when she would finally get her own release with this man. Her legs found their way around his hips, pulling him closer, she found herself clenching everything she had around him in anticipation and then it came, washing over with a heat like no other and she could only let out a silent scream as all the nerve endings within her throbbed.

He knew, he instantly knew and it didn't stop him at all as her fingernails dug painfully into his back and just a few seconds later he thrust so hard she thought she might break and he came too, warmth spreading within her.

He collapsed on her in a hot and sweaty heap, elbows propping himself up to stop him from crushing her entirely. There didn't seem to be any words that could cover how she felt right at that moment and after the last time, when her words almost ruined everything she was not inclined to say any more.

So Carol settled for a chuckle and he pulled himself up to look at her questioningly, but she only smiled back at him. That moment was the best she had felt for a long time and if that didn't deserve a laugh, she didn't know what did.

TWDTWDTWD

Once they started, they could not seem to stop. Nothing else changed, she rode the bike, she cooked the meals, she cleaned the clothes. She did her best to keep on top of awful feelings that still came to her on occassion, but were slowly become less forceful, easier to push away.

He made it easier. Nights were the hardest. Sometimes, nothing came to her at all, she would be exhausted from that day and her sleep would be dreamless. Other times, it would be plagued with thoughts of her failures and worst nightmares. But those nights, he would always show up, even if it were halfway through the night, distracting her with kisses and touches.

It would be quite easy to have sex with him every night, she thought. Even though her body ached and it were getting increasingly difficult to hide the marks he always seemed to leave on her. Fingerprints, bruises, scratches, teeth marks. They all found their way to her neck, breasts, thighs and on one occassion, even her butt. The memory still made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

But they didn't have every night. Some nights were spent in one room, spread on the floor with the others. Then he would rest a few feet away, fingers drumming on his stomach as he pretended she wasn't there. That was the only indication he gave her that he thought of her outside of actually having sex with her.

But when they did have time alone, he always took full advantage, crawling into whatever bed or sleeping bag she had that night, hands creeping under her clothing even if she were dead asleep. And she never said no. She never wanted to say no. Feeling him inside her, hands pawing at her, mouth searching, it was the most alive she had ever felt.

Some people had drugs. Some had alcohol. Others self harm. But Daryl, he was her fix. The thing that kept her from going crazy, that dare she say it, the thing that made her happy.

When the rain came, he found the truck, a ridiculous vehicle that would've been coveted by all rednecks back in the day, including Daryl. She scoffed at it when it first appeared, but when he jerked his head at her, indicating she should jump into the passenger seat, she didn't hesitate for a moment.

After the first time they had sex in the cab of the truck, she too found herself worshipping the hillbilly ride. There were certain things that could not be done on a bike, particularly whilst it was moving.

Their winter home came in the shape of another farm, completely abandoned, all crops and lifestock entirely gone. There were two houses on the property, side by side, neither large enough to house the entire group. One was the main house, with five bedrooms, the other, some sort of annex property, probably used to house guests once upon a time.

Daryl was entirely too quick to stake claim on the smaller one. But Carol ignored the curious looks from the others as she followed him in with her meagre belongings.

That night, for the first time since they'd start whatever it was they were, some weeks ago, she felt like it was more than just sex.

"We're gonna christen every fuckin' room in this house." He growled in her ear as he slammed the door closed and he wasted no time in stripping her of her clothes, unzipping his fly just enough to pull his dick free and push it inside her, holding her up by her thighs as he took her against the door, ignoring her pathetic protests about wanting to find a bed.

He was true to his word. It took all day and he only stopped because the hammering at the front door became persistant, Rick wanting Daryl to go with him to scout the area, Lori wanting Carol to assist with dinner. She was not quick enough to hide the hickeys that littered her collarbones and she decided maybe it was time other people knew.

"Do you still think we're...messy?" She asked him one night, a few weeks after their arrival at the farm. She'd just spent a considerable amount of time at the bottom of the bed, mouth working it's magic between his thighs and she figured it was the best time to ask the question that had been on her mind since they moved into the little annex.

It was all very domesticated for them these days and she wondered if it would frighten him. She wondered every night that he was on watch if it would be the night when he didn't come to the bed.

He sighed from his spot next to her on the bed, arms under his head. "I think we're both fuckin' crazy an' this is a whole heap of mess but I'm don't care." He told her finally, rolling over to straddle her, to distract her from more heavy conversation.

She knew that really, she should stop, push the conversation further because surely, eventually it couldn't all be about sex. But instead she opened her mouth to him, submitting to his touch because it was what she wanted to do more than anything.

She was Carol, the addict who was hooked on him. That was enough for now.


End file.
